


Daddy, Papa, and Dean

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe, Couch Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Relationship Negotiation, Wetting, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cas and Benny are husbands who are looking for a third partner to let them daddy him for a night.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Benny Lafitte, Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151
Collections: Anonymous





	Daddy, Papa, and Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for SPN kink-meme. ([Prompt](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/161738.html?thread=47882442#t47882442))
> 
> Tagged as AU, which it is, but are Dean and Sam still hunters? Is/was Cas an angel? Is Benny a vampire? You can decide, I left some hints that could be construed that way for fun.
> 
> Positive comments are lovely!
> 
>  **Contains sexualized infantilism.** Everything is consensual, and Dean never has a "little headspace" because he is playing along and enjoying the attention. But if that's not something you want to read, then don't.

Dean's been keeping an eye on them for the past half-hour. He's pretty sure they've been watching him back. 

God, they are _hot_. Dean didn't think he was into older men, but there's something about the two guys together and their body language and the silent conversations they seem to have with their eyes. One is broader and bearded while the other is clean-shaven and and has amazing blue eyes. 

Dean feels a sort of electric draw to them that he doesn't get from any of the younger guys, so he leaves the dance floor and shoulders his way to where the two men are sitting at the bar with their backs to the counter. The shaven one follows him with his eyes, but the scruffier one pretends to ignore Dean but can't hide the twitch of a smirk. 

Dean orders a beer and then turns to lean back against the bar, crammed between the two men's stools. "You guys actually cruisin' for a third or just engaging in a bit of foreplay?" 

"Haven't decided yet," scruffy dude says. He's not a local. Has a Cajun accent. 

"We rarely have anyone join us," blue-eyes says. "We are a bit particular." 

"You want someone young, right? I promise I'm legal," Dean says. He plays up a bit of wide-eyed shyness, biting his lip and twisting his beer in his hands like he's nervous. 

The scruffy one laughs, and nudges him with an elbow. "You ain't that young. Can't act innocent for shit. Got the adorable thing going for you, though." 

Blue-eyes' face lights up at that word. Adorable. He blushes, looking pretty adorable himself, in Dean's opinion. 

"Ohh," Dean says, in mock surprise and realization. "A couple of daddies looking for a boy to punish?" 

Scruffy grunts, with a half-smile on his lips but a playful twinkle in his eyes. "Daddies, yeah, exactly. But we ain't into punishment. Cas here couldn't whip a hog for eatin' his Sunday dinner." 

Dean laughs a genuine belly laugh at that stupid line. Scruffy enjoys playing up the dumb Southerner stereotype, and it's an old habit judging from Cas' eye roll and sigh. They've been together long enough that the Cas guy just patiently suffers through the hokey shit. 

Dean gestures his beer between the two of them. "How long you been together?" 

"Over twenty years. Benny just likes to act like I just hauled him from the swamp yesterday," Cas says. 

"You look like lawyers," Dean decides. The older couple look surprised, and he knows he knocked that one out of the park. "You. Cas, right? Probably the good guy defending the downtrodden and the weak. And Benny... I bet you take the class action cases and pull your cheesy Matlock act as you take down the corporate scumbags." 

"Good guess," Benny says, with an easy grin but sharp gaze. "But Cas works for the corporate scumbags. I prosecute the bad guys in civil courts. How the fuck did you guess lawyers?" 

"Your shoes. I worked at a Mens Wearhouse for two months, and they didn't sell nice shit like that. There are probably tons of other high-paying jobs, but I only could think of lawyers and Wall Street assholes, and you guys didn't seem like assholes." 

"You're smart," Cas said. "I like that." The man's smile with those eyes was a knockout. 

"What's your name, kid?" Benny said, holding out a hand. 

"Dean." 

"Pleasure to meetcha," Benny said, shaking his hand and squeezing it before letting go. "And we are looking for a boy to treat real nice. Nothing rough, just a bit on the kinkier side than most folks are comfortable with." 

"I play safe," Dean said. "No bondage or pain play. Gentle humiliation is fine, but I like being told I'm a good boy. I have a brother who's a Fed that can kill both of you and hide the bodies and I let him know who is taking me home and when to expect a call afterwards." He'd be disappointed if any of those was a deal breaker, but he could always find someone else. Dean rarely had a problem finding anyone to go home with. 

"Smart," was all Benny said, with a nod and a significant look at his partner. Their silent debate didn't make Dean nervous, though. He could tell that the Cas guy was a softie. He suspected that Benny was, too. "Well, you willing to come home with us for the night? We'll give you a bath, fuck you real gentle, then put you to bed." 

"I hope there's a bit more excitement," Dean teased. "You guys look forty, not eighty." 

Cas gave him an intense look. "The couple other times we tried this it was too much for our guests. You are free to say no to anything that is... too weird for you." 

"Color me intrigued," Dean said. He drained his beer then turned and set it on the bar. "Ready to go when you are. Just need to take a few photos to text to my brother." 

"Sensible." Cas nodded. 

Benny rode with Dean as his Impala followed Cas in their boring but pricey BMW. They talked mostly about music on the short drive, then Dean parked in front of a house in a gated community. 

"Don't tell me the HOA had to approve your sex dungeon?" Dean joked. He texted the address to Sam, who had already sent him some huffy emojis earlier when Dean had told him who he was going home with along with pics. Sam liked to give his older brother shit but he was determined to protect Dean whenever he hooked up. Dean was lucky Sam didn't insist on lurking in the bedroom to watch as these two older guys fucked him. This wasn't the first time Dean was going to be in a threesome, but Sam was always particularly worried about older men. 

The outside and front entry were boring, but the rest of the house had a bit of character; mostly from Benny, judging from the more masculine knick knacks and furniture. Cas led Dean to the bedroom. He was nervous, and only sat down and let his hands rest when Benny pushed him onto the edge of the bed and took his hands. Dean found Cas' anxiety a bit worrying. 

"So my angel here wants to do gentle daddy stuff," Benny said. "We weren't kidding about giving you a bath and putting you to bed. He would ideally like to act out a sexualized age play scene." 

Dean didn't know much about that, but he had come across some stuff on the internet. He shrugged. "I'm willing to try. How young does he want me to act?" 

Cas was blushing and embarrassed and it was kind of cute. Whatever he wanted, Dean would likely play along; the man didn't look like he could daddy dom a mouse. He clung to Benny's hand and let the bigger dude continue to talk for him. 

"As young as possible. Would you let him put you in a diaper after he gives you a bath?" 

Dean is a bit hesitant. "I wouldn't have to use it, would I?" 

Cas shook his head, though he did look disappointed. Benny patted his hand and shoulder. "Nah. No one's gonna force you to." 

Dean shrugged. "I'm into humiliation, so I can give it a try. Is there any time in this scenario where I'm gonna get fucked?" 

Benny grinned with a hint of dark delight. "That's usually my role, darlin', but we'll play it by ear." 

"Kay, cool." Dean stood up and shrugged his denim jacket off and dropped it on the chair he'd been sitting on. 

Benny stood up, too, but Cas shook his arm. It seemed to remind him of something. "Any nicknames or pet names you don't want us to use? We had one kid who was triggered once when Cas called him 'baby boy.'" 

Dean shook his head. His body liked the idea of Cas calling him that. "No gags or bondage, right? I'll be able to tell you if I don't like something, and kick your ass if you refuse to stop." 

Luckily, Benny grinned again. Cas looked relieved, too. "Nope. Let us know and we'll back off. We want everything consensual and fun for everyone." 

"Take off all your clothes then join me in the bathroom, Dean." Cas finally spoke up, and his voice had gone deep with a confidence that his orders would be followed. Benny smirked at Dean's surprise as his wide eyes watched Cas just go through the door into the bathroom. He chuckled when he saw Dean grab at his own dick. 

"He has that effect," Benny said, earning Dean's attention again. 

"Jesus Christ," Dean said, shaking out of his stupor and rushing to strip himself as fast as possible. "That is some fucking Dom voice shit, right there." 

"That's why I have to do the negotiations," Benny said. "You'd agree to anything if he was doin' the talkin'." 

Dean was hard and horny as hell as he stepped naked into the bathroom. There was some lightly steaming water in the tub, and Cas had towels and soap and washcloths all ready. 

"There's my little boy. Ready to get clean?" 

Dean nodded and felt like he was half in a trance at the dark-whiskey-rough voice. Cas' hands on his arms as he guided Dean into the tub were stronger than he expected them to be. Dean sat down and leaned back and the man put a folded towel behind his head. 

"Can you be good and let daddy wash you?" 

"Yeah, daddy," Dean said. His mind had gone kinda hazy and the word slipped out without him particularly intending it to. He didn't regret it, because Cas gave him a proud smile. 

"There's my good boy." 

"Ah, fuck!" Dean had to hiss as his cock twitched at the praise. 

Cas grabbed his chin and made him meet his eyes. "Do I need to wash out your mouth with soap?" Dean meekly shook his head and Cas let go with a nod. "Little boys should not use bad words." 

Cas used a washcloth and soap and cleaned Dean all over: between his toes and up his legs, his neck and behind his ears, shoulders, back, chest, and arms. Dean's skin felt super-sensitive and tingly all over when he was done... except that Cas hadn't washed anything between his butt and dick. Dean's cock ached for attention, but Cas had already wrung out the washcloth and set it aside. 

"Daddy?" Dean asked quietly. 

"Yes, sweetheart?" 

_Fuck_ , Dean hadn't ever expected to be so worked up at someone calling him sweetheart. "Aren't you going to finish?" 

Cas turned back to him with a smile and ran both hands through his hair. "You don't need your hair washed tonight, do you? I don't want you going to sleep with wet hair. You might get sick." 

"No," Dean said. He was blushing; Dean never fucking blushed. He wanted to ask Cas to take care of his cock, but figured that might be a "bad word." He had to struggle to think of an alternative that Cas would accept but couldn't think of any term that wouldn't make Dean squirm with humiliation. Cas was so unbelievably good at this. 

"Daddy," Dean almost whined with his need. 

Cas didn't give him any relief. He just kept himself looking busy, unfolding a towel as he responded in a pretended absent-minded way, "What do you need, baby?" 

"You... you didn't wash.... Didn't wash my bottom." The shame of having to ask with such a tame word made Dean squirm. He had to grip his cock, though he didn't know if he wanted to come or stop it from happening. 

Cas turned back, an over-dramatic look of surprise turned into a chiding expression as his eyes zeroed in on Dean holding his dick. "Do you need to go pee? No? Then you don't need to be holding your pee-pee." 

Dean opens his fingers and drops his hand. Why does he find it so hot to be talked down to like that? 

There's a quick movement and then Cas has put something into Dean's mouth. He hadn't even realized that it had been hanging open, and now he has what feels like a pacifier inside of it. "You looked like you needed something to suck on, honey," Cas says, and he is lathering up his hand and reaching down under the water and grabbing Dean's erection. He strokes it and Dean is on the edge and whines through his teeth, which have bit down on the rubber inside of his mouth. "If I make everything feel better, will you let Benny give you some warm milk before you go to sleep?" 

By the arch gleam in Cas' eye, Dean isn't being offered actual milk. Dean nods eagerly, though, because he would prefer to suck on Benny's cock than an actual baby bottle. Cas' hand jacks him off and he comes into the bathwater. "Good boy," Cas coos, and Dean is floating again, his body a warm and light thing that is only tenuously connected to his drifting, sleepy brain. 

Cas calls Benny in, and the man comes in wearing only his blue briefs and picks Dean up from the tub. Cas rubs Dean dry the best he can around Benny's arms. "Is everything set up?" Cas asks. 

"Yup. Looks like the kiddo's pretty worn out." Dean has let his eyes close and has found that sucking the pacifier is kind of nice. It's also very nice having Benny carry him like he's something important. Dean had always been pissed when hook-ups had tried to pull some sort of size comparison and made fun of Dean being average height, but it was different and good right now that this guy could hold him so easy. 

"He said he wanted some milk," Cas says. 

"Put him into his diaper then I'll offer it to him." 

Dean is put on the bed and slits his eyes open to see that there is a diaper and wipes and stuff all ready. Cas kneels at the end of the bed and asks, "Sweetheart, can I get you ready for bed?" 

Dean nods. Cas wipes his dick and pubes clean before Benny pulls Dean's legs up so Cas can also clean his balls and crack. It's not as embarrassing as Dean had expected; sure, his cheeks are warm and probably pink, but he finds it nice to see the couple work together to take care of him. Benny and Cas fumble a bit with the execution of the task, but every time their eyes meet they exchange a look of love and excitement. Dean is happy to be a part of making them feel like that. Benny kisses Cas' head and walks away as Cas shakes powder on Dean's privates and then tapes a diaper around him. 

Cas puts a hand on top of the diaper over Dean's dick. Dean isn't hard, but he does find the sensation nice and even kind of arousing in the symbolism. It's like Cas has taken care of his sexual needs and then locked everything away to stay comfortable and safe. Cas kisses his belly, and it tickles and pulls a surprised giggle from Dean. It feels so mortifying to have giggled around a pacifier that is in his mouth, but Cas' smile is dazzling and his eyes are so soft and almost fond. 

"Dean, you're such a sweet little baby, aren't you? You like daddy to take care of you like this?" 

Dean isn't a liar, so he nods. He gets to see Cas' smile grow even bigger and show off his bright white teeth. 

"Lookit that." Benny's voice rumbles, and he sounds happy, too. Dean turns his head to see Benny back from the bathroom. His smile has a bit of a smirk around the corners, and when he locks eyes with Dean there's a bit of heat that reminds Dean that he should be ashamed to be lying here like this, a grown man with a diaper and pacifier. The shame only makes Dean feel sexy, which should have been impossible. Benny steps closer to the bed and puts the rough palm of his hand on Dean's forehead. 

"Didn't think you'd be a quiet, little darlin' boy, did I? Showed me wrong." He hunches down to get his face closer to Dean's. "Now, usually I'd be a little upset at Cas bein' right. He picked you out at the bar, said you'd go down quick and love it. I figured you'd be a cocky punk and that we wouldn't have a chance. Showed me wrong. I ain't mad, though. Don't tell him." Benny's eyes flicked over to indicate Cas, though all three of them knew that the other man could hear every word Benny was saying. Benny winked at Dean. "Think you could give me some comfort for losin' the bet?" He stroked his crotch, his cock stretching his underwear in a way that made Dean's mouth water. Dean nodded. 

Benny climbed on the bed and straddled Dean's chest and arms. He pushed his briefs down to expose his cock and balls and stroked himself before taking an unwrapped condom from Cas and rolling it over his dick. Benny slowly reached out and pulled the pacifier away. Dean licked his lips and pushed them out in a teasing pout that made Benny gust out a sigh and shake his head. "Such a pretty mouth, kid. Hope you know how to use it." 

Dean accepted his dick, let Benny push it in between his lips and teeth, clamped down it with his tongue and suction. The man smelled clean and damp, and Dean was impressed and thankful that Benny had washed himself before they did this even with the condom on. It showed a thoughtfulness that most of Dean's hook-ups never bothered with. 

Just another reason that proved that the best men were already taken, Dean guessed. 

He gave Benny the best blow job he could while lying on his back, and the man definitely seemed to appreciate it. Benny cussed and groaned and grabbed for Cas who came and stood next to them watching with a dark and interested gaze. Dean found himself getting off on the exhibition, and the feeling of his dick plumping up inside the soft restriction of the diaper made him even more excited. Benny bit his lip as he came, clenching his hands on Cas' shoulder and Dean's hair. 

"Fuck, kiddo," Benny said when he opened his eyes. He looked at Cas. "Know you said you wanted to fuck me, but you sure you don't wanna try out our boy's mouth?" He dismounted from the bed and began to clean up as he waited for Cas' answer. 

Cas looked between them, obviously tempted. "Only if you're up for it, Dean." 

Dean grinned. "Never did get the warm milk I was promised. I am thirsty," he teased. Cas nodded, eyes almost glowing a supernatural blue. He unzipped his slacks and pulled out his cock, giving it several pumps with his fist as Benny ripped open another condom. Cas put it on and then took Benny's previous position. 

Benny had been relatively loud with his cursing and moans. Cas, though, kept things quiet and hissed sweet things as he looked into Dean's eyes with his eyebrows tilting up in the middle of his face like he was seeing God. "Oh, Dean, baby. Suck me down, honey. Making me feel so good. Your lips and tongue... sweetheart, baby. Almost there, doing so well. Not gonna last much more.... good boy, you treasure. Wanna keep you, so good." 

Dean wasn't naive enough to think that people meant what they said while they got off, but he found the idea of Cas and Benny keeping him so hot. And, even besides how sexy it would be to be with them past this single night, they were so unbelievably _nice_. Even just a few years ago Dean would have scoffed at the idea of him wanting "nice," but they were and he did. 

Dean's dick was raring to go again as Cas cuddled next to him. Dean didn't know if Cas was going to let him get off another time, so he just asked where Benny had gone. 

"You were such a good boy, honey, and took the pacifier so eagerly that we thought you might actually want a real bottle of milk." Cas stroked Dean's chest and arms and even face soothingly and just let him think. 

"What about after that?" Dean said. "You want me to take off?" 

Cas frowned slightly. "If you want. We're never gonna keep you here. I did tell you we'd give you a bath and tuck you into bed. I thought maybe you would like to sleep with us and have breakfast in the morning, but of course you can go if that would make you more comfortable." 

"Are you kidding? Fu-" Dean stopped himself. "I mean, this has been really nice." 

Cas hummed and kissed Dean's cheek and stroked his hair. "Good boy, Dean." Dean blushed, but felt pleased that Cas had noticed and complimented him for not using a "bad word." 

"Got a warm bottle for you, kiddo," Benny said, coming back into the bedroom. "And if I'm not mistaken, you've got a situation going on," he indicated Dean's hard-on with his chin as he handed to bottle to Cas. 

Cas sat up against the headboard. "I suppose Daddy can give our boy his milk while you choose to reward him however you'd like, Papa." 

Benny and Cas didn't let Dean move himself; they pulled him into place so that his head was on Cas' shoulder and he sat across the man's lap. Dean felt kind of silly because they weren't so different in size, but he also felt somehow smaller than both of the men at the same time. It was probably because he was just wearing a diaper while the others were more or less fully clothed again. 

Benny tapped his chin while he thought. Dean blushed as Cas pushed the nipple of a bottle against his mouth but opened up and let it in. It was erotic and humiliating to be so infantalized in front these very confident men who knew what they wanted and knew how to get it-- after all, Dean was in this position because it was what _they_ wanted. But the couple had a magic that made Dean want whatever they would give them. Or, at least, a magic to be able to pick out Dean and know that he would also enjoy what they did. 

Finally, Benny grinned. "You just drink your milk, kiddo. I guess 'Papa' will take care of you." Benny pulled out some lube from a drawer. "Would you like a finger in your bottom, darlin'?" 

Dean nodded shyly and squirmed. Cas shushed him and kissed his forehead, and for some reason made Dean's chest feel like it cracked open. 

Benny lubed up a couple fingers. "Gonna leave your diaper on, kid, and you can squirt into it. Might be a tight fit with my hand in it, though." The man sat on Dean's thighs, making him feel like the filling of a Cas-Dean-Benny sandwich. He put one hand over Dean's covered dick and snuck his slick fingers in a leg opening of the diaper and started pushing gently against Dean's hole. 

It was good; not only the finger entering him, but also the pressure on his cock and the warm milk and being held by both of these men. When Benny's big finger was all the way in and crooked against his prostate, Dean had to pull his mouth away from the bottle. 

"Papa! Oh, oh," his breathing was audible and rushed as he squirmed against the bodies surrounding him and making him feel small and safe. "Daddy, feels so good!" 

"Good boy, Dean, let yourself go, honey," Cas encouraged him, pressing more kisses on his face and hair. Dean thrust his dick against Benny's firm hand and spurted, still making unintelligible little moans and sounds. The come-down was slow and easy, lethargy making Dean pliable and willing to finish the rest of the milk. He only kept his eyes open so that he could watch Benny and Cas give each other fond glances and touches and kisses. Both of them kept a hand on Dean so that he felt like a part of their silent interaction. 

Dean hadn't thought that the warm milk would do anything for him- he only had milk with cereal, but, again, there was something magic going on because it tasted good and made him feel warm. He briefly thought that they could have drugged him, but the sleepiness seemed natural enough after two orgasms and he fucking trusted these guys; they hadn't given Dean any red flags. Even now, Benny pressed Dean's phone into his hand and told him to give his brother an update. Dean unlocked the phone and rolled his eyes at the three messages Sam had sent in the last twenty minutes. 

"I'm fine. Old guys want a lot more than 30-sec hand job. Everything's awesome. Spending the night. Text you in the morning." Dean mumbled as he thumb-typed the message and smiled as Cas and Benny chuckled. 

"We're not old," Cas protested mildly, giving Dean's shoulder a little shake with pretend anger. 

Dean locked his phone and Benny took it and put it on the night stand on his way back into the bathroom. "I locked up, Cas. Guest room's ready in case Dean would be more comfortable there." 

"Where do you want to sleep?" Cas asked. Dean just closed his eyes and stayed limp on top of the man. "Oh," Cas said, with some humor in his voice. "Someone's too tired to move? Well, Papa can carry you to the other bedroom." 

Dean shook his head and nuzzled into Cas' neck. "Can I sleep with you two?" 

"It's okay with me, but ask Papa nicely." 

"Ask Papa what?" Judging by the way the mattress moved, Benny had rejoined them. Dean kept his eyes closed, but couldn't hide a smile when someone tickled under his chin. It should have been fucking weird to be nearly naked with two hot guys and being alternately treated like a one night stand and a small child, but everything was just friendly and playful and nice. 

Dean opened his eyes as Cas and Benny shifted him so that he was lying down cuddled up next to Benny. Dean didn't think he really needed to ask at this point, but played along, blinking his eyes slowly as he gazed serenely at Benny with a straight face. "Wanna sleep with you 'n Daddy," Dean said in a small, lazy voice. It was a fucking delight to see Benny practically melt at the little-boy sweetness while he also bit back a smile at Dean's intentional manipulation. Dean liked that Benny knew he was a ballsy bastard and actually seemed to like Dean for it. 

"Have you brushed your teeth yet, kiddo?" 

Dean let out an entirely real yawn and whined, "Don' wanna," before he nestled even closer against Benny and closed his eyes. 

"Gotta piss before you go to sleep? You don't need to use the diaper for the traditional purpose, and I gotta warn you that Cassie can make it hard to get outta bed in a hurry. He's clingy." 

"Lies," Cas said. "Benny's a Cajun gator: gets a grip on you and won't let go no matter how hard you fight." 

"Maybe we're both bad," Benny conceded with an audible smile in his voice. "It would be a good idea for you to go, Dean. No matter how horned-up you'd get him if you did use it. If you need a change in the morning, Cas'll be ready to adopt you for good." 

"Is that a dare?" Dean said, keeping his eyes closed but letting the challenge flavor his tone. 

"Oh Lord. Knew you were a stubborn one," Benny lamented without any real disappointment in his voice. Dean felt Cas slide into bed behind him and pull up the covers. The last light clicked off and Dean was in the dark being held by two gentle strangers who didn't feel strange at all. It was oddly the most at peace Dean had felt in a long time. 

Dean woke up needing to piss. It took a few minutes, but he finally let it all go right there in the warm blackness, hearing and feeling Benny and Cas breathing while they slept, unable to keep the smug grin from his face. He _hoped_ they would enjoy the surprise in the morning, and maybe one of them would actually fuck him. He was eager to find out. 

Dean half-woke in the morning when Benny pulled away and sat up. "Holy fucking Christ," he heard the man whisper, and he had to turn his face more into Cas' pillow to hide his smile. It sounded like a positive response. 

When Benny returned from the bathroom Cas started moving. Dean could heard Benny giving him a tender little wake up smooch. "Hey cher, Merry Christmas. Dean left you a little present to unwrap." The blankets were folded down and Dean knew that most of his body was exposed, now. 

"Christmas? What?" It sounded like Cas was the type of guy who only woke up after getting his coffee. Then there was a gasp and a pleased hum. Dean couldn't stifle a grin; what the hell made it so fun to give these two men what they wanted? 

"I see that smile, kiddo." Dean had no idea how Benny's nickname had begun to spark a happy little pop of warmth in his chest so quickly. 

Dean slowly turned his head and opened one eye. The shyness wasn't entirely faked this time; Dean had had some second thoughts about wetting himself in a handful of moments when he had woken up for a few seconds before being pulled back into sleep by the comfort of being held. 

Upon seeing Cas' glowing and alert eyes, Dean could emend his earlier thought: Cas was the type of guy who only woke up after getting his coffee _or_ having the gorgeous stranger he and his husband had picked up the night before still tucked in bed with a piss-soaked diaper. Different strokes for different folks, right? 

Cas looked so freakin' amazed, though. He was sitting up and his dick was tenting his shorts. He reached out toward Dean but pulled his hand back, looking unsure. 

Well, Dean had to fix that. All the effort he had made especially for Cas couldn't go to waste. But should he go with the little boy shtick? Dean definitely wanted to get railed like an adult. He wasn't sure where the line was in Cas and Benny's fantasies. 

He decided to play it safe and just cuddle up to Cas again without saying anything. Cas stroked his hair and Dean inched his hand up the man's leg toward his dick. 

Cas just scooped up his hand and kissed it. "Good morning, Dean." 

Taking that as a cue to be himself, Dean stretched and yawned. "Morning," he replied, eyeing Cas and Benny with intent. "So, who's gonna clean me up just to get me all dirty again? Benny's finger was nice, but I'm craving a little more meat, if you catch my drift." 

"Get the stuff and you can have the honors," Cas ordered Benny. Cas then repositioned himself so that he and Dean could kiss. 

"Morning breath?" Dean said, stopping him with a hand. 

"Hard no for you?" Cas asked. Dean shook his head, which earned him a very wicked grin. "You should know by now that I am a nasty man," Cas said, gently pushing Dean's hand out of the way and assaulting Dean's mouth. 

"He may look like a delicate flower, but he's got a bit of a raunch fetish for sweat and piss," Benny said. "Death breath won't scare him off." He spread a towel out over the sheet on his side of the bed. Cas nudged Dean onto it before he knee-walked and settled between Dean's ankles. 

Cas opened the diaper and Dean could see him take a whiff, though he thankfully didn't seem like he wanted to stick his face all up in there. But then the man knelt up and pulled out his cock and started jerking it over Dean's piss-damp pubes. Dean exchanged a look with Benny, who didn't seem surprised. Just amused. He shrugged, and Dean got the sense that Benny didn't find piss particularly erotic, either, so he followed Benny's lead and lay back until Cas came onto Dean's belly with a groan. 

Benny grabbed his shoulder as he swayed. "Gonna pass out, cher?" 

Cas' eyes locked on to Dean's. "Nobody's ever done that for me before, Dean. Thank you." 

The genuine gratitude caught Dean off guard. "It was just piss. I have plenty of it. Unlimited supply," he joked. Benny chuckled but Cas didn't even crack a smile, his dopey expression almost verging on the border of tears. 

Benny picked up on Dean's discomfort and wrapped Cas in his arms and kissed his head. "Don't freak the kid out," he said with a tinge of teasing before looking back to Dean. "Cas is just a little overwhelmed. We never did kinky shit before we got together and this is something he wanted but I didn't feel right doing. We told you that we picked up a couple of guys before, but they didn't want to do this much." 

"It's nice," Dean admitted. "I didn't think I would be into it, but you guys are pretty fucking amazing." He could feel his face get hot and had to look away to his clothes which one of them had folded and piled neatly on the chair by the wall. 

"Are you... looking for something a bit long term?" Cas asked carefully. His eyes were red, and Dean wondered if he had made the guy actually cry. 

"Can we kinda save the heart-to-heart conversation until my balls aren't sitting on a pee sponge? Besides, I think I've earned a turn on your dick." Dean leered at Benny to help guide the change of subject. 

Benny made a face. "Pee sponge? Unlike Cas, I find that a turn-off." 

Cas gave him a swat but went into action pulling out wipes and getting to work on the mess he made on Dean's skin before wiping the urine residue on Dean's hips and groin. Unlike last night, when Benny had assisted by lifting Dean's legs, Cas directed Dean to roll over onto his stomach on the sheet next to the towel so he could clean his balls and crack. 

"Would you get him ready for me?" 

"I would be happy to, _dear_ ," Cas said, and despite the light sarcasm on that least word (Dean figured it must be an in-joke thing), he started to finger Dean open with lube. 

Dean looked over his shoulder to see Cas taking his task seriously while Benny had dropped his sleep pants and was casually jacking his cock as he watched. 

"You want me to call you Papa while you rail me?" 

Benny gave him a grin and a head shake. "Naw. I wanna fuck a man. A sweet little boy couldn't handle what I'm gonna give ya." 

Benny fucked him good. Gave him a reach around to make Dean shoot off just before he did. Dean collapsed right on the wet spot without a complaint and tucked his chin on his crossed arms to catch his breath. 

Cas slid a clean towel under Dean's belly to wipe him off and give him a buffer against the sticky patch. "Can def'nitely see why ya put a ring on it. Fucking powerhouse," Dean said, chuckling. 

"Cock like a piston," Cas agreed with a wink and a smile. 

"Where's my clean-up, cher?" 

"It's only good manners to take care of our guest's needs first," Cas said. Dean turned his head to watch them share a long and familiar kiss. The couple eventually broke apart and looked at him and he realized that he had sighed loudly. 

"Nice to watch," Dean said, not wanting to self-scrutinize his deeper emotions because he was afraid he might be getting too invested in a one night fling. (But, fuck, if there was a couple to knock him for a loop it would be these guys.) 

"Be happy to spread some sugar," Benny said with a leer. Dean couldn't resist that offer, and Benny gave a kiss that seemed just as deep amd almost as fond as the one he had shared with Cas. Then Cas took a turn, and Dean felt his toes clench up. 

"Something to be said about old folks and experience," Dean panted out afterwards. "Can't exactly remember what the phrase is at the moment." 

Cas looked Heavenward like he was asking for patience. "If you wanna keep playing the brat, I'd be happy to diaper you and put you in time out." 

The man wasn't exactly hiding his desire to keep babying Dean very well. But truthfully Dean was relieved to be able to take that as an invitation to stay longer. He gave Cas a pout and said, "But Daddy, I'm hungry." 

Jesus, it was still a treat to watch Cas' face show his pleased shock and longing before he reined in his expression to something more controlled and patronizing. Benny fucking smirked and gave Dean a conspiratorial nod that seemed to imply his appreciation at Dean's skill of manipulation. 

"Daddy will give you breakfast, honey, but you gotta wear a diaper. Little boys like you have accidents." Cas' voice had gone whiskey-dark again, and Dean shivered. He nodded, and let the man wipe his lower section down more thoroughly with wet wipes and then powder and diaper him again. 

"It's a bit chilly in the rest of the house, cher," Benny added. He tossed Cas some balled up socks and a well-worn T-shirt. Cas caught the clothes and looked at them with a sudden blush on his face. 

Cas blushing was _new_ , and even Benny seemed to be knocked mentally off-balance. "Ya gotta 'nother plan?" He asked gently. 

Cas looked between Benny, Dean, and the fabric in his hands sheepishly. "I, uh, may have something. Else. No, it's probably too much. Weird." 

Dean felt concern as he heard Cas speak so haltingly. Fear that Cas had some addition to his kink that was going to be _too much_ for Dean, let alone anything painful or degrading, never crossed his mind. He shot a quick look at Benny's small moue of worry then faked a big shiver. "Cold, Daddy," he said, in that little-boy voice that Cas hadn't been able to resist yet. 

Benny came closer and pulled his husband up gently by a bicep. "Whatcha got, darlin'?" 

Cas seemed to make a decision and opened the closet. There was a medium-sized opaque plastic tub that he placed on the bed and opened. He pulled out some folded blue garment and shook it out. Footie pajamas, adult-sized, that zipped from the right knee up to the neck. Cas blushed still, but the way his hands couldn't stop stroking the fabric clearly showed his desire to put it to use. 

With a quick inquiring look at Dean, Benny patted Cas' shoulder. "I think that our boy would look adorable wearin' that." 

_Goddamn._ Dean had to suck in a breath like he'd been gut punched at Cas' pathetically hopeful look. Dean was fucking _lost_ , because he knew he would have let that man put a frilly pink dress on him if it would make Cas happy. Cas made an aborted movement toward Dean with the pajamas with a cautious hope lighting up his laser-blue eyes. There was a lump in Dean's throat that he wasn't sure he would be able to speak around, so he just smiled and nodded and lifted a foot toward the man in permission. 

Cas did the most work in getting the garment on Dean's body, though Dean was on his feet next to bed when Cas zipped it up. It was fuzzy and blue and even had little bees embroidered on the chest. Dean knew that objectively he probably looked dumb as shit, but the emotion making the very air in the bedroom feel thick and heavy made Dean feel stupidly sexy. Cas looked at him adoringly and Benny had a wide, fond smile in the midst of that salt-and-pepper beard scruff. 

Dean didn't know how to stop being stared at without breaking the mood, so he didn't say anything. Just offered Cas his hand like he was a real toddler needing parental guidance. 

Benny cleared his throat as he watched his husband take their hook-up's hand. "Think this calls for a special breakfast. What ya wanna feed the kid, cher?" 

"Waffles?" Cas said, looking for agreement from both Benny and Dean. "Bacon? Maybe a bottle of juice?" 

Dean nodded and gave that shy smile that Benny was half-sure wasn't entirely faked bashfulness for their benefit. 

They went to the kitchen. Benny got started with preparing food while Cas sat on a chair at the table with the newspaper in easy reach. He tugged Dean's hand gently and the young man smiled and sat down on Cas' lap. Benny had put Dean's phone on the table and Cas picked it up and handed it to him. "Go ahead and text your brother. Is he really a federal agent, or is that just a detail you made up to scare assholes who pick you up in bars?" 

"Has the badge and everything," Dean said proudly. "Went to fucking Stanford for pre-law." 

"What do you do, Dean?" Benny asked, genuinely interested. 

"I'm a mechanic," Dean said, a little self-consciously. "Dropped outta high school, tried a lot of different jobs. Always was good with cars, though. Been working at this place almost two years." 

"That's a useful skill," Benny said, moving fluidly from mixing batter to flicking water droplets onto a cast-iron pan. "We don't know jack about cars. We're the type of customers who just nod stupidly at the mechanics as they babble shit at us about things needing to be replaced for hundreds of more dollars than we expected to have to pay. I call it the ignorance tax; one of those things where I could spend time learning enough to figure out if I'm getting fleeced but choose to be lazy and take their word for everything." 

Dean enjoyed this moment. He was perched on Cas' lap as if he wasn't close to the guy's size and weight, but Cas had an arm wrapped cozily around him pulling Dean comfortably against the man's chest while he skimmed through the honest-to-god newspaper. Benny was chatting at Dean like they were social equals even though Dean had just admitted he was basically a deadbeat moron in comparison to them. 

"They're making me breakfast. Waffles, Sammy, like I'm some family member visiting for the holidays or something!" 

Sam texted him a drooling emoji. Then, on a separate line, "If I come over saying I'm worried about you and need to search their basement for dead bodies think they'll feed me too?" 

"Don't you dare fuck this up. This is the fairy tale of ONS." 

Sam sent a shushing face, eggplant, and barfing face. Dean was perfectly happy to follow orders and not give any details about what he had done last night or what he was wearing now. 

"Everything good?" Cas asked quietly. 

"Yup. Just Sammy begging me not to share details. He's protective and paranoid and wants to know everything about who I fuck except for the sex stuff. Was just teasing me about if you'd feed him if he came here to search your basement for bodies." 

"Don't have a basement, but you can take a look in the attic," Benny said cheerfully. 

Cas rolled his eyes. "We're perverted homosexuals, not murderers." 

"So that sex dungeon is actually a sex attic," Dean joked. 

"All the toys are in the bedroom," Cas insisted. 

Benny whistled a short tune. "So are the pjs and teddy bears, apparently." 

Dean could feel Cas freeze at the taunt. He turned his head against the man's shoulder to give his cheek a kiss. "I'm not complainin'," he said quietly. "Gonna give me my bottle, Daddy?" 

Cas' dick went hard instantly. Dean could feel it under his thigh. The man also had to take a deep breath and let it out in an audible puff to calm himself down as he reached for the bottle of juice. They shifted so that Dean's head was propped up on Cas' upper arm and shoulder and then Cas put the bottle's nipple to his mouth. Dean sucked it, closed his eyes, and hummed as he swallowed. 

"I wasn't joking about you wanting to adopt the kid," Benny said. There was a sigh that could be heard with his words, but he didn't sound particularly disappointed. "Don't go fallin' in love without talkin' things through first." 

"We're gonna talk," Cas promised. "You think I'm going to let such a sweet boy go without trying to convince him to stay?" 

Dean had to open his eyes. He groped until he found Cas' finger with his wedding ring on it, held it firmly, then gave him a wink. He would definitely be open to making this a long-term thing. 

* * *

It wasn't rare for Benny to be home when Dean got there after work. Benny preferred working from home as much as he could, while Cas' corporate overlords were much more demanding about his physical presence. 

"Hey, kiddo," Benny greeted him from his place at the kitchen table where his laptop and several files were spread out. Dean liked the nickname even if he wasn't feeling particularly childlike. This afternoon, though, Dean kinda wanted a bit of TLC. He dropped his keys on the coffee table and his jacket on the couch as he walked from the front door to where Benny was. 

"Hi Papa." Dean wrapped his arms around Benny and pressed his face into his lover's stubbly cheek. 

"Rough day, darlin'?" Benny rubbed his back. 

"Not bad. Just kinda want you and Daddy tonight." 

Benny hugged him and stood up. "No problem, kiddo. We love treatin' our little boy right." 

Benny could pick Dean up and Dean loved it. He wrapped his legs around him and let the man carry him into the bedroom and lay him down on the bed. "What d'ya wanna wear?" He started taking off Dean's boots and Dean just lay there and happily let his mind get warm and fuzzy. "You want t' wait 'til Daddy comes home to put on your diaper?" A diaper was never required, the older men always made that clear, but Dean loved that it made Cas so hot. 

"No. Now," Dean said. He felt like seeing Cas' face light up as he came home and discovered that Dean needed a change right away. That would make his daddy crank turn despite the stressful week Cas had been having at work. 

Benny was more practiced at diapering Dean now. It still was more Cas' fetish than his, but he did enjoy how vulnerable Dean let himself be for him. He powdered and taped and gave Dean a raspberry on the tummy he had made softer with his home cooking. The kid had been mostly lean muscle when they had met four months ago, but Benny found him sexier with the tiny bit of pudge that proved that he was comfortable and well-fed living with them. 

Dean picked out a short T-shirt with a dinosaur on it from their growing collection of kiddie clothes and declined to wear any bottoms. 

"That's how it is, huh?" The refusal for pants made Benny cotton on to Dean's plan of wetting himself and making the fact clear for Cas to see ASAP. 

Dean's slow smile held more of a conspiratorial edge than any of the pretended innocence or shyness he often had when he was playing little boy. 

"Well he just texted and says he's on his way home. If we hurry we can get into the right kinda scene that turns him into a horny mess." 

"Bottle of warm milk?" Dean asked coyly. 

"In the kitchen?" 

Dean nodded and let Benny haul him to his feet. As Dean had already taken advantage of only minutes ago, the front door had a direct line of sight to where Benny had been sitting at the kitchen table. Dean grabbed his "blankie" and stuffed bear on the way out of the bedroom and settled himself on the floor under the table while Benny unzipped his jeans, pulled out his cock, and took his seat in front of his computer. He didn't need to look down to know that Dean was staging himself to deliberately push all of Cas' buttons upon first glance. His hot mouth finally sucked in Benny's dick and the older man sighed in pleasure. "You want me to come before he gets here?" 

Dean pulled off with a headshake. "Want you to fuck me after Daddy gets himself off." 

Benny snaked a hand down to run his fingers through Dean's hair with a chuckle. "Tactical mastermind. Hopefully I can prevent myself from ruining the game. Too much traffic on his way home and we'll all be disappointed." 

Dean snorted then collected himself. "Papa, too many big words," he said with a whine, knowing that Benny would understand that he wanted to stay in the proper headspace. The age play dynamic was harder for Dean when it was just him and Benny. 

"Sorry, kiddo. Papa will do his best to behave." There was still amusement in Benny's voice, but it had lost the wry edge of conspiratorial teasing and gone down an octave to that warm, slow drawl. 

Dean took Papa's cock again, but was careful to make his sucking and licking slower and pay careful attention to how excited the man above him was getting. When Dean finally heard the garage door open for Cas' car he let the pee he had been holding go. He held the blanket and bear to his chest and turned his face toward the door and let his eyelids droop like he was sleepy. 

Cas found a wet, sleepy, cuddly little Dean irresistible. (Well, even more irresistible than usual; Dean had made sure that Cas didn't find him attractive _only_ as a man-baby before he'd agreed to make this threesome a real relationship.) But the man's kink was strong, and baby boy Dean set Cas off the quickest and hardest. 

Cas nearly stumbled after he opened the door and saw what was waiting for him. His wide eyes and delighted expression were too fierce for him to hide effectively with his mediocre acting skills. 

"Hi honey," Cas said, taking the few steps needed to reach his husband and give him a kiss. "Smells good in here." 

"Jambalaya. How was your day, cher?" 

Cas shook his head with genuine reluctance to talk about it. "Rough. All I wanted was to come home to you our boy. Where is he?" Like he didn't know. 

Dean didn't have to hide his smirk but he stifled it anyway because he had a goal in mind and was hard at work. Benny grunted and swore as he had to push his chair back to pull away from Dean's mouth before he came. "Baby boy's hungry." He looked at Dean with a stern face, except for the playful twinkle in his eye. "Begged for a bottle, but I don't think he's actually ready to go to bed yet." 

Cas' gaze felt like burning rays of sunlight as Dean pouted up at him from the floor as he leaned against Benny's leg. "Maybe he needs a nap. Oh, and a change." Cas pulled him up eagerly, but Benny had the actual strength to pick Dean up and perch him on his hip if Dean bent his legs enough. He kept a grip on his prop toys, and Cas appreciated the detail. 

"What a sweet little cuddly boy you are today, sweetheart," he cooed, pressing against Benny and Dean. "Do you have any words?" 

Sometimes Dean could play at nonverbal, but he usually liked to be a bit of a brat. "Hi Daddy. Missed you." He pitched his voice higher and added a bit of a slur into he words to make himself sound as much like a sleepy child as he could and Cas ate it up. 

"Did you wet yourself?" There was a tinge of disappointment in Cas' tone because they often liked to pretend that Dean was trying to be a "big boy." 

Dean pouted and slipped his thumb into his mouth. He couldn't exactly make himself tear up, but he gave it his best shot. "Had an accident," he mumbled around his thumb, the words distorted and sulky. 

"I'm sorry you had an accident," Cas lied, petting his hair. "You want Daddy to make it all better?" 

Dean nodded, and Benny started herding them into the bedroom. The diaper stuff had been left out, but Cas threw a towel on the duvet. 

"Did you tell Papa that you needed to go potty like you were supposed to?" 

Dean lay on the towel but kept the soft toys toys hooked in his arm and this thumb in his mouth. Cas gently pulled his hand away. "Do you need your paci?" He asked. Benny handed it to him and Cas pushed it between Dean's spit-slick puckered lips. "Well it sounds like Papa needs to punish your bottom to remind you to ask to go potty like a big boy." 

Dean's damp dick was hard and he squirmed. Since he wasn't into being hurt or spanked, "punish" was just their code word for "thoroughly fuck." 

Cas went into the bathroom to wash his hands before he returned and opened up the diaper. "Your little pee-pee made a big mess!" He chided. "Maybe you need a bath." 

Dean whined. He wanted his "punishment" not a bath. 

Cas pretended to feign shock. "What? Would Dean rather be a dirty little boy than a nice, clean baby?" 

Dean pulled the pacifier out so he could mumble a defiant "Imma big boy" before he sucked it back in his mouth to continue enjoying the show. He wanted the humiliation that came next. 

"Big boys don't wet their dipees on purpose, Dean," Cas said with badly disguised glee. "You need to see Daddy again to compare?" He opened his pants and straddled Dean's thighs so he could get a good look at Daddy's crotch. Cas' cock was hard and red and dripping with his excitement at their game. 

"Daddy has hair. Does Deanie have any hair?" Dean had let Cas keep his crotch shaved since they got together, and had even let the man convince him to let him remove the hair inside of his thighs and on his balls. Dean enjoyed getting teased for his smoothness. 

Dean shook his head, pretending to be ashamed. 

"Is Deanie's penis big and hard like Daddy's or does he have a tiny and soft widdle pee-pee?" Cas asked with a demeaning and mocking lisp. 

Dean's dick wasn't particularly small or soft-- especially as Cas was feeding into his kink right now, but he shook his head sadly and turned his head so he could get a look at Benny leaning in the doorway stroking his own cock. 

"I don't even need to ask if Deanie can hold his pee like a big boy. No, sweetheart, I don't think you're a big boy today. Daddy will have to clean you up after he makes you even dirtier." Cas didn't need a full minute to jerk himself off and his splooge fell in lines over Dean's own hard dick. 

Cas looked like he wanted to lie down and cuddle Dean, but Benny spoke up. "Don't coddle the kid yet. He needs his punishment." 

Dean kept sucking the pacifier while Cas wiped him down. He actually liked the freakin' thing, and sometimes slept with it left in his mouth went he went to sleep as "little Deanie." He didn't remove it or take off the dinosaur shirt, so Benny and Cas were able to pick up on what he wanted; they were all three pretty in tune with understanding subtle, nonverbal signals of how each of them wanted to play out scenes, and some specific games were becoming routine. Right now Dean wanted to let Papa give him his "punishment" as a deep and leisurely fuck while he let his mind continue to drift in this submissive haze. 

Benny took Cas' place on the bed between Dean's legs. "You wanna take it on your front of back?" 

Dean looked at Cas, who was torn between watching his lovers and finally removing his suit. Cas noticed the pause and turned around to see what was going on before he let his slacks drop to the floor, the belt buckle thudding on the carpet. "Do you need a cuddle?" 

Dean nodded. 

Cas finished stripping and then made himself comfortable on the bed, propped up by pillows. Dean squirmed him way onto Cas, pressing their chests together and tucking his head into the space between Cas' shoulder and neck. 

Benny slicked up his fingers and started stroking Dean's hole. Dean hummed happily around the rubber teat filling his mouth, Cas stroking his back, utterly pleased to be the center of attention between his two older lovers. 

* * *

Dean had woken up that Sunday morning with a wet diaper, but didn't seem his usual frisky self. He didn't leer at Cas or wink at Benny, just seemed content to stay in the middle of the bed with his eyes closed sucking on his thumb. Cas asked him if he felt sick but Dean shook his head before making a grabby gesture at the dresser where they kept a small teddy bear on top of a folded baby blanket. Cas handed them to Dean, and Dean seemed happy to wrap his arms around the soft toys and close his eyes again. 

"I think Dean's really deep this morning," Cas said to Benny in the kitchen. 

"Are you worried?" 

"A bit." 

"For now just enjoy the opportunity, cher. If it lasts too long, then we'll start being concerned." 

With a sense of guilt, Cas enjoyed cleaning Dean up and putting the passive young man into a clean diaper. He asked Dean if he wanted some warm milk and Dean nodded. Cas brought the full bottle into bed and cuddled Dean as he slowly sucked it down, his eyelashes fluttering occasionally on his lightly freckled cheeks. 

"As long as you are feeling okay Dean, I am happy to take care of you like this," Cas told him soothingly. "If you want to be a sweet baby all day, sweetheart, go ahead. Papa and I will take care of you. When you're ready to be a bratty little boy or our sexy partner again we will be just as happy to have you with us." 

Cas was relived when Dean nodded and smiled around the bottle's nipple. "You're just being a quiet and lazy baby today, huh?" Cas kissed his nose. "No problem. We'll put you in your nice, soft jammies and Papa can carry you to the kitchen for some easy food so you won't get a rumbly tum-tum." 

It was amazing to just keep his eyes closed and trust that his lovers would take care of him. Dean let his mind drift as Cas put a onesie on him and snapped the crotch over his diaper and then put pajama pants and socks on Dean to make sure he didn't get cold. 

Benny carried him into the kitchen and settled him on Cas' lap just like they had done it that first morning and a handful of times since. Cas spooned some applesauce into Dean's mouth and held a lightly toasted slice of bread with some honey on it for him to eat. Then, because Cas was a fanatic about oral hygiene (Dean had wondered whether it had _caused_ him to have his raunch fetish or if it was a side effect _of_ his fetish, but didn't have an answer), they brushed his teeth right there in the kitchen. 

Cas gave Dean several strokes and kisses during that time, but gave him an extra-loud smacking smooch on his cheek as he and Benny got Dean to his feet. "Have some family problems to deal with," Cas said regretfully. Once Dean was held in Benny's arms, Cas ruffled his hair. "Spend some time with Papa on the couch. I'll join you both after a few phone calls." 

Benny and Dean sprawled on the couch. Dean had fussed a little once they got comfortable, and Cas came in to hand Benny the unnamed teddy bear and a pacifier and once they were tucked in Dean's arm and placed in his mouth the younger man settled into a snooze while Benny divided his attention between the sports recap on TV and the adorably soft and sweet kid lying half on top of him. 

Dean usually wasn't content to stay still and doze for so long, and after two hours Benny wondered if the guy really was sick. Cas finally returned and was able to slide into Benny's place so he could get up and piss and get his phone. 

In twenty-odd years Benny had never managed to convert Cas into cultivating any interest in sports, so when he returned to the living room the TV was off. They chatted quietly about the current drama afflicting Castiel's large and diverse family and then settled some more mundane things about their schedules for the week and meal planning. Dean's phone rang in the other room once and then again five minutes later, so Benny got up and answered it to soothe Sam's anxiety. They had met each other several times, but Sam seemed to still harbor some mistrust for Benny and Cas, which they didn't take personally. The brothers seemed to be unusually close and Cas and Benny sensed there was a shared traumatic childhood, but hadn't ever pried for details. 

"Hey Sam, it's Ben. Dean's just lazying the day away, and dozing on the couch. Lemme see if he wants to talk." Benny held the phone towards Dean and Cas pulled out the pacifier as quietly as he could so Dean could mumble, "If it ain't the end of the world, fuck off Sammy. It's the weekend." They could all hear Sam huff and give a sarcastic, "I'm allowed to check in on my brother, jerk," before he ended the call, seemingly satisfied with the proof of Dean's well-being. 

"Sorry," Dean said, some worry and guilt creeping onto his face. 

Cas smoothed his hair and kissed his nose. "Don't need to apologize." He offered the pacifier and Dean took it but his eyes turned to Benny. 

"Kiddo, we'll never get mad at you and Sam and your codependent weirdness." He squeezed Dean's toes through his sock and held up his phone and clearly set it on the coffee table. He made himself comfortable on the couch again, pressed up against Cas while Cas cuddled Dean and put his hand on Dean's belly, his wrist resting on the leg of the bear Dean still clutched. He was almost asleep himself when he felt Dean twitch and groan. Cas went tense as a bowstring and his pulse sped up. 

"Deanie, sweetie," Cas crooned into Dean's hair. "Good boy, darling little angel, you're safe, let it go." Benny could only smile and teasingly bite his husband's neck as Cas tried not to dry hump Dean hard enough to make the kid stop. 

Dean still seemed to be pretending to sleep. There wasn't any way he could still be awake. And Cas couldn't see a hint of teasing or blushing or even stress on Dean's face. "There, sweetheart, all done? Empty now? Don't worry about a thing, Daddy and Papa will clean everything up when you want us to. We can stay like this now if you're too cozy to want to move. Good boy, Deanie." 

Benny woke up a time later and saw that Dean's squirming had roused him. Cas was conked out because he tended to be hard to pull into consciousness even when he was well-rested. Benny pushed himself up so he could see Dean's face and saw the kid had an expression of discomfort. 

"Hey Cas," Benny said, shaking his shoulder. "The little guy needs a change." 

Cas opened his eyes, yawned, and nodded. 

Dean seemed more awake now and Benny could feel his erection pressing through the damp diaper and into his side. Dean even tried to rut against Benny once before subsiding. 

In the bedroom Cas removed the diaper and cleaned Dean up with wipes. When he grabbed a hold of Dean's dick the man squirmed with enjoyment but didn't remove the pacifier to say anything or even reach out to either Cas or Benny. 

"Think I'll give you a nice hand job, Deanie," Cas said, tickling his bare tummy. Dean nodded, and Benny handed his husband the lube and then palmed his ass. 

"You be willin' to give me little something, too, cher?" 

Cas nodded a little hesitantly as he blushed. Benny wasn't sure what Cas was being coy about until the man let his lounge pants drop and his lovers could see the mess he'd made of his shorts. 

"Dean has some magic powers!" Benny teased. "When he wets his diaper, both he and Daddy need a change." He gave his husband's bare butt an affectionate smack. "On your knees on the bed and I'll get you prepped." 

Dean seemed happy to swap the pacifier for Cas' lips and tongue as the man hovered over Dean on elbows and knees while Benny fingered him. Once Benny sunk his cock into Cas he handed the lube over so Cas could get a handful to see to Dean's needy dick. 

Dean's eyelashes fluttered as he moaned and rocked his hips as Cas pulled him off. Cas mouthed off the whole time, his endearments and encouragements going back and forth between Dean and Benny. Dean came first then Benny pulled out and rolled over to let Cas ride him. When Cas chastised him for his cussing, Dean playfully stuck the pacifier he had been using earlier into Benny's mouth making them all laugh. Benny just left it there, held between his teeth until he came. 

Benny removed the plastic and rubber from his mouth and let it drop onto Dean's chest. Cas cuddled on top of his chest even though Benny grumbled about how they were going to stick together. Dean pulled Benny's arm around him and curled up so he could put his arm around both Benny and Cas. Benny kissed both their heads. "Feels right, don't it, darlin'? Cher? Our complete little family." There were murmurs of agreement as they all basked in the afterglow for a moment until Dean's phone rang in the living room. 

Dean cursed. "We didn't forget you, Sam, but you aren't part of this!" He yelled to the phone before he nuzzled even closer against Benny's side. 

From the kitchen, Siri announced that Cas had a call from Michael. Cas groaned as they all laughed and then pinched Benny's nipple. "You had to say the F-word," he complained.


End file.
